Misbehaving
by BettyHall223
Summary: Sam is trying to work but is getting distracted.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sam was trying to concentrate on her research but Jack was in one of his playful moods, either trying to get her attention . . . or annoy her.

First, there had been the rubber bands. Just as a thought would come to mind that she wanted to type into her computer, a little rubber band would come flying in her direction. She would turn and look at Jack and he would quickly look away with this innocent expression on his face.

He had been sitting at the end of her lab table, but had rolled his chair to where he was sitting now, several feet from her on the opposite side.

From here, he had tossed a few paper clips at her but when she had ignored them, he picked up a newspaper that was lying on the table and pretended to read it by holding it up in front of his face.

He peeked over the edge of the paper and watched her. She looked so cute with one leg curled under her on the chair, a pencil stuck behind one ear, while holding a pen between her teeth as she typed on her keyboard.

He methodically tore a little piece of paper from the newspaper and stuck it in his mouth to get it nice and moist. After chewing and rolling it around on his tongue for a few moments, he took it between his fingers and made it into a little spit ball.

He peeked again to see that she was really concentrating on her work. Just as she turned her head to look at something in a book, he set down the little spit ball on the table and flicked it with his middle finger and watched as it bounced off her arm.

She immediately looked down and stared at the tiny object, then solemnly looked up under her eyelashes, as Jack held up the newspaper in front of him as if he had done nothing.

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Jack" she said sweetly.

He lowered the paper and looked at her without cracking a grin, but she could see the mischievous look in his eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"I'm not doing anything, just sitting here minding my own business and reading my paper."

"First of all, it isn't your newspaper. I bought it so it's mine" she teased him. "And stop making little spit balls and hitting me with them."

He stared at her. "Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam glared at him, cleared her throat, then turned her head and went back to work.

Jack put the paper in front of his face and grinned really big. He loved these little moments between them when she would allow him to indulge in juvenile behavior.

Sam glanced at Jack with the newspaper hiding his face and a big grin creased her dimples as she tried not to giggle. She enjoyed his little kid antics, but she would never let him know that. It was just one of the many things she loved about him.

Just as she began to concentrate again on what she was typing, she thought he was finally behaving himself. But she knew it was too good to be true, when she turned her head to see a blue yo-yo come rolling down the table. Her fingers froze over the keyboard as she watched to see where it would stop. It hit the side of her computer and fell over on its side.

She stared at it a moment, then looked up to see Jack with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, smiling at her. She looked away and tried to be serious, then looked back at Jack and she knew she couldn't hide the giggle any longer.

Jack knew he had succeeded in his goal of making her smile, when she put her hand over her mouth and her shoulders began to shake. And before she could stop it, the giggle escaped and her eyes began to water with laughter.

Jack stood up and grinned at her as he slowly walked toward her. He moved her keyboard to one side and leaned over the table, their faces just inches apart. He gazed into her eyes as a tear escaped down her cheek and she wiped it away as she tried to control her giggles.

"Mrs. O'Neill, what have I told you about giggling?" he said in all seriousness.

She tried to stifle the giggle, straightened her shoulders and snapped off a smart salute. "Sir, no giggling, sir."

"Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Sir?" she said as another giggle escaped.

"Don't you think we should continue this giggling at home . . . maybe in the privacy of our bedroom?"

She put her hand to her forehead in another salute. "Sir, if you say so, sir" she said very boldly.

He tried not to laugh. "You will have to cease this giggling you know. There will be no giggling in our bedroom, especially giggling and pointing."

That sent her over the edge. She laughed out loud as Jack joined in with her. Jack loved to see her laugh like this and walked around the table and took her hands in his. He pulled her out of the chair, removed the pencil from behind her ear and threw it on the table, then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

It took a few moments but she finally took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "You're impossible, Jack O'Neill. I'll never get my work done if you keep distracting me."

He leaned back to look at her. "We have something more important to do than work." He wiggled his eyebrows and hugged her to him again.

Sam turned her head and gently bit down on his ear lobe.

"Sam" he squeaked.

She then kissed his neck just below his ear. "Sam, you know what that does to me."

"Um hum, I certainly do" she whispered.

Jack was trying to compose himself but she knew he had a weakness for her kisses, and especially on this particular spot on his neck.

"Can we please continue this at home?" he managed to say.

She suddenly let go, stood up straight and saluted again. "Sir, as you wish, sir."

He watched as she logged off her computer and grabbed her purse. She turned to him and winked, then took him by the hand and led him out the door of her lab.

A big smile lit up his face. "Oh, I'm SO getting lucky tonight!"

Sam playfully slapped him on the arm . . . and giggled.

The End


End file.
